1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge apparatus.
2. Related Art
So-called ink jet printers which form an image by discharging ink are in use. Among these ink jet printers, there are printers which are able to discharge sedimentary ink such as white ink.
In ink jet printers, ink is supplied to a head in an inner section of the ink jet printer. In particular, the head and an ink tank are separated in printers of a type which performs large format printing due to the large amount of ink which is used and ink is supplied through an ink tube which is mounted between the head and the ink tank.
An image forming apparatus and a liquid container are shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-160749.